Naruto Jutsu Power!
by Reedoh
Summary: It all started with an energy drink. A justsu Power energy drink to be precise. Now what started because of that energy drink? Simple... Full summary inside ...*cough*
1. Malls, Love, Manga and Energy Drinks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters nor do I own that awesome Naruto jutsu power energy drink! well I do own one....I bought it....from the mall....I waited till new years at midnight to drink it, and waited to be sucked into the naruto world. When it didn't happen, I cried.

Authors Note: Yeah, well, before any(no)body reads this, I'll warn you I can't write. I suck. It's probably pretty OOC, because, as I said, I can't write. If there's something wrong, tell me so.

~*Summary*~

It all started with an energy drink. A justsu Power energy drink to be precise. Now what started because of that energy drink? Simple. It's the cause and reason for me being sucked out of my own reality and into the reality of a Manga created by a man known as Masashi Kishimoto. Yes, you guessed it, the reality I got pulled into was the Naruto reality.

* * *

~*~

Chapter One: Malls, Love, Manga and Energy Drinks

I've never been much of a mall person. Actually, I've never been much of a public person. I'd prefer staying home to read, or surf the inter-webs; I think that sounds more mature than "playing on the computer."After all, I'm 15! I can't be the silly little 14 year old girl who thought playing video games and reading manga was the coolest! I'd have to be a silly 15 year old who thinks testing video games and admiring manga is intriguing and educational. Blame it on me being the youngest girl in a family full of boys. I have six brothers. The oldest was Alexander, he's 28 and our legal guardian, the second oldest was Ben, he's 22 and away for his second year of college. As for the other four, there's Chuck who's 18 and loves art and all things that are similar to it, the twins Dean and Evan, or as their friends call them, Dan and Van (I don't). They're 17 and love comedy, acting and pranks. Then there was Fredward – don't call him that though, he gets embarrassed – so we just call him Freddie. Anyway he's only nine months and six weeks older than me, 16. He's also shorter than me, but only by 3 inches. My parents had named us all in alphabetical order. My name's Gracelyn, but I go by my middle name, Lane, just like my mother used to go by her own middle name, Gracelyn.

Okay, back to the point! I've never been much of a mall going person, nor was I ever an early bird, but for some apparent reason Freddie had forced me out of bed at 7:00 am just to come with him to check out the girl he's apparently in "LOVE" with. Her name was Amanda, and she was the generic blonde girl with blue eyes... oh and the big tatas. Yep, can't forget about those. I smirked at the thought. We had sat in the What-a-Taco section of the food court so he could have a better view of the lovely Amanda and her friends without them noticing. They were in front of the manchu wok section. I wanted to eat there but Freddie insisted we not, thinking about that made my smirk change into a frown.

"So why do you like this girl?" I asked him, irritated.

He sighed while watching her longingly, "Because she is beautiful and nice and she actually talks to me, and look! She's the only one in the group who didn't get Chinese food! She got a big juicy fattening burger! Ah, so hot!" he answered smiling stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a girl!" I teased elbowing him in his side and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Look who's talking Miss. I-wear-boxers-to-bed!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That was one time!" I pointed out, "and it was only because you and the boys freaking hid all of my underwear! Pervs!" I added as I finished the last of my taco.

He smiled evilly, before going back to look at the girl, I groaned, "Hurry up and finish or I'm gonna eat your what-a-taco-should-be!" I warned him, he just pushed his food towards me and waved me off, I smiled and rolled my eyes again before taking it.

"You know it's not really my fault I'm so un-girly!" I informed him. "I mean I'm raised by only boys! Any other girl would turn out just the same!" I complained taking a bite of the taco. He sighed before looking away from his crush and at me.

"Well other girls wouldn't hide their cleavage if they had it like you do, could your collar get any higher? I mean how can you read manga and not take tips from the female characters style...mmm Amanda in a long flowing light blue kimono..." he sighed dreamily, I raised an eyebrow to question his sanity.

"You know you just picked one of the most skin covering outfits ever...right?" I questioned him warily. I pictured myself in anime form, looking at him with little dots for eyes instead of the traditional big detailed ones, and then laughed quietly to myself. Hm, I should probably find a new hobby... I'm not going too. He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Yeah...well, I think kimonos are pretty...and I'm a gentlemen who doesn't fascinate about pretty girls in sexy ninja outfits...hey wait...I shouldn't even be talking about anime with you! I gave it up! Normal girls don't like it!....Hey! Don't look at me like that! You know you're not normal."

I thought about it for a moment before dropping my glare with a shrug. "Whatevs, Fredward, whatevs. I mean I'll pretend you didn't just tell me, you're little sister, to show off my chest, and then claim to be a gentlemen who doesn't fascinate about girls in sexy ninja clothes." I laughed at his glare. "Yeah, you should probably work on that, it's not very impressive, you just look like you're trying to think really, really hard." I teased. He rolled his eyes before suddenly jumping to his feet, causing the black and silver chair he was sitting in to scrape across the floor creating an obnoxiously painful screech.

"Woah! What's happening?" I asked confused, also jumping up in the process, repeat of the painful screech. "I was only kidding! It's not...that bad...of a glare, really...really." I tried to sound as serious as possible, but anyone over the age of 5 could tell I wasn't. He looked at me for a second a little confused himself, before shaking his head and pointing behind me, they way one points behind you in a horror film when the killer is right behind you and is about to murder you. I looked behind myself cautiously and saw that it was only Tara, I rolled my eyes, relaxed now that I knew it wasn't a big burly man with a chain-saw, though the possibilities of that ever happening in broad daylight in the middle of a very busy mall were close to...well, retarded. I turned back to Freddie and he was still warily watching her as she headed towards us, I laughed at him, and he tried his glare out on me again.

I sighed. Tara was my closest friend, my best friend, and well, really she was my only friend since...anyway, she was completely infatuated with Freddie. I love Freddie and all, but really I had no clue what she liked about him, but it didn't really matter, I'd accepted her feeling for him long ago. Freddie, however, didn't. He thought she was crazy, and didn't really enjoy her stalker tendencies that much. He thought she always popped up out of nowhere, really I just always told her where he was whenever he left. Ah, I said I loved him, never said I didn't enjoy his suffering.

"Relax loser, she isn't stalking YOU! I told her to come meet me, since you decided you wanted to ruin half of my weekend with girl watching, at least she can keep me entertained while you drool!" I winked, causing him to frown and wipe the back of his hand across his chin to check if I was being serious, he winced when he found out I was.

I was laughing at him, and just about to sit back down when I felt Tara jump onto my back and wrap her legs around my waist, squealing, "Piggyback ride! Piggyback ride!" I gave a small "Eeep!" from surprise before steadying myself, glad she was small enough that her weight didn't knock me over. I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my head, sighing

"Heyyyy Freddie!" I felt her grin, "You're looking hot tonight!" she giggled, I rolled my eyes.

"It's daytime, weirdo!" I said trying to shake her off, she held on tighter, and I sighed, giving up. Freddie bit his bottom lip, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh...yeah, well Lane! Why don't you head on over to the book-store and look at manga and what not, I'm gonna go and, uh...use the bathroom, and go to a store...I've been meaning to go to. I'll meet up with you guys in a few, I'll text and stuff." He started backing away from the table, but stopped to push all of the taco wrappers into our bag and went to dispose of them in the nearest trash can. I smiled as I watched him escape, completely forgetting about Amanda, because his brain was full of thoughts about Tara, and getting as far away from her as possible, for as long he possibly can.

I turned my cheek upwards so I could look at Tara, knocking her chin off in the process.

"Manga." I informed her before dashing out of the food court and towards Book-Mania at full speed, her giggling on my back the whole way. I knew my back would probably scream painful things at me later, but I truthfully didn't care, at the moment, all that was on my mind was anime and manga. We reached the book store in about 9 minutes, which is really good considering I had an extra 100 pounds on my back, and the fact that it's on the opposite side of the mall than the food-court.

I was panting slightly, when we walked in, relieved when I felt Tara slide off my back to race towards the manga section of the store, I followed suit.

"YES!" I yelled excitedly, when I saw they had the newest copy of Naruto, earning an angry look from the woman behind the counter. I covered my mouth, and apologized by bowing, which seemed to annoy her more. I smirked when I turned back around, finding Tara skimming through random romantic comedies. I grabbed Naruto and opened to the first page grinning down at it like a maniac, my heart thumping excitedly like it always did when I read new chapters. I was only on the second page when I felt like someone was watching me; I closed it with a sigh. I would buy it first, I didn't want to waste my Naruto high at a store where the cash register lady is glaring daggers at me, I'd read it in the comforts of my bedroom.

I slipped it under my arm, and turned to see if Tara had picked anything out, "You getting any-?" I was interrupted by Freddie who had just walked up, and was wearing a very irritated face, had he been anyone else, I could have called it a scowl.

"Are you done yet? I wanna go home." I raised my brow in question, but he either didn't notice, or just plain ignored it. I let it go.

"Yeah, I just need to buy this." I informed him, pulling the manga out from under my arm and holding it up excitedly for him to see, he rolled his eyes, some of the anger coming off his face.

"You really are a weird girl." He decided, "I'm gonna go outside." he started walking towards the entrance to the store, "Wait for me loser, 'kay?" I called to him; he just nodded and waved his hand over his shoulder before stepping out.

I looked back at Tara and she was watching him longingly, the way he himself had been watching Amanda earlier, I sighed and then patted her shoulder, "I don't know what you see in him, but even more than that I don't know what he DOESN'T see in you, but its okay! One day he'll see the light." I smiled at her, she grinned back at me.

"I gotta use the bathroom! Can you buy this for me?" she asked holding out a manga, I looked at the cover and saw a brunette girl holding an orange cat and gray mouse. I approved.

I nodded as I pulled a 40 from my messenger bag and handed it to her before watching her leave, and then got in line to make my purchase. When I got up to the counter, something caught my eye, it was an array of energy drinks with different cartoon characters on it, and right in the middle, there was one with Naruto on it. Only one.

I acted quickly, as if someone else had noticed it at the same time as me and was planning to grab it first, and swiped it out of the pile and put in front of the register along with the two books.

The lady behind the counter had stopped with the sending of killer vibes when she knew I was a "buying customer" rather than a "just looking" one. Now she was wearing a forced smile as she scanned my items and put them into a plastic sack, bidding me good day as I turned to leave, I held up two fingers and replied "Peace" before walking slowly out of the store, shoving my change in my pocket as I went. When I got out I pulled out the energy drink and looked around for Freddie. He wasn't there. What the heck? I sighed, before walking over to a wall, leaning against it, and popping open my energy drink in the process.

It was extra crowded today as all the people shuffled, I could hear music playing faintly from the ceiling speakers, but it was mostly sounded out by all the walking and talking. I looked down at my can, and grinned, Naruto products always made me smile.

In the center of the long hallway of stores and shops, there was a resting area, where a group of teenagers hanging out and laughing on the beige sofa chairs, but no Freddie. Over by the set of pay phones there was someone in a navy hoodie, whispering angrily at whoever it was they were speaking too, I heard a few muffled words from him "_Kill....cut....burn....tear to pieces_.." I squeezed the aluminum can in my hand a little bit, before scooting further away from that guy.

I sighed bringing it to my lips, my eyes scanning around for Freddie, ugh where was he? I told him to wait for me! He was the one who dragged me here to ogle his little crush! I sighed when I realized Tara had probably forced him to walk her to the restrooms. Ah! There he is! He was walking towards me slowly with Tara on his heels...and a bloody nose...

"Damn it, Fredward," I swore under my breath, as someone accidently brushed against my shoulder, muttering an apology under their breath.

That's when the can touched my lips and the sweet citrus liquid of my energy drink touched my tongue tingling as it slipped down my esophagus, then the colorful surroundings of a million people in one big building made up of a thousand different little ones disappeared with a loud *POP*, along with the freaked out face of my 'little' older brother, and the frightened face of Tara walking behind him.

The Naruto Justsu power energy drink fell to the floor unnoticed with a now quiet, _Clink, _and started spilling a light peachy color onto the tiled floor. No one went to pick it up.

"!?" I screamed right before landing painfully on my butt with a loud _THUD._

"Ouch!" I squeaked falling to my back and squeezing my eyes shut.

My head was throbbing, along with other areas, namely, my behind.

"What the heck?" I wondered aloud, slowly opening my closed lids. I looked around confused, where did the people go? Where's Freddie? Where's Tara? I sat up to see I was in some kind of forest, surrounded by massively tall trees, and wildlife.

I blinked. I scratched my head. I coughed. Then I blinked again. "Um…" I murmured to myself thinking, as I stood up. Did I faint? Am I sleeping? Oh god! Did I die? I died! And I'm in heaven...or heavens waiting roo-...forest. I swallowed, no...I'm not dead, I'd feel it if I were dead...I think. I'll just assume I'm dreaming. I took a deep breath before turning around and looking in the other direction and saw a dirt path.

"Well...I'll just go that way..." I announced to myself as I started walking. I winced slightly, guessing I'd sprained my ankle from the fall, or whatever it was that had me landing on my butt. "Wonder where the hell I am?" I mused aloud as I walked.

I was starring at my shoes, thinking about how Chuck would probably have really liked to draw this place, because he really liked drawing nature and wildlife, when I heard something, no...someone.

"Halt! State your name, village, rank, and purpose, seriously! Jeez you can't just walk in!" an unfamiliar yet somewhat familiar voice called, sounding annoyed. I jerked and then froze in awkward position, my hands up in the air, my knees bent and twisted oddly, leaving me in some kind of crouch, my face was full of obvious surprise, as I squeaked loudly.

I stood that way for a whole two minutes before actually looking up, and what I saw probably should of shocked me into a coma or something, because really, what teenage girl ever accomplished her lifetime goal so unexpectedly? A goal she had set knowing very well it was impossible to reach, but set any way if just to irritate her teachers when they asked what she planned to do with her life. They tended not to like to be told, "Live in Konohagakure, and converse with all of the ninja, and marry either Naruto or Kakashi, and if neither would have it, go to Suna and find a way to woo Gaara".

Anyway, instead of being shocked into said coma, I opted for the "or something" part, my eyes bulged from their sockets and I snapped up, straightening my posture, and exclaimed, "I KNEW IT!" throwing a clenched fist into the air, then bringing it down with a _Whooosh _of air_, _and then I fainted. Right in front of the gates of Konoha, and to the extreme surprise of the two Chuunin guards

When I started to come too, I was almost sure I heard the sound of my brothers, Dean and Evan asking if I was alright, but when I opened my eyes I saw black hair and guilty looking black eyes. I knew the face and nose bandage, but his name just wasn't coming to me.

"She's awake," he said to someone over his shoulder, confused, I bolted up right into a sitting position so fast that you could hear an audible whoosh.

I was still in front of the gates, nose bandage must have come over to check if I was alive or something, I smiled thinking, '_how nice_'. A.D.D! Really hold on a minute, I'm trying to think here. Seriously.

Anyhow, if I had been dreaming...shouldn't I have woken up in the real world? Why did I wake up again in the dream? Does that mean....It's REAL? .Naruto.

"Oh my!" I cried, jumping up off the ground and pointing at everything in sight, "It's real! It's real! It's really, really real!" I squealed jumping up and down. This has to be the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life...wait.

"..." nose bandage was staring at me oddly, as if he weren't sure what to do with me, which, probably, he wasn't. I blushed from embarrassment and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well...you see..." I started, not sure what to do with the situation, I didn't even know what had happened for sure, but I had a feeling if I told that to these guys, they'd just take me to the...HOKAGE! That's it! I'll just meet with the Hokage to solve these problems, and after all my problems are solved, I can run rampant around the village! Oh how I hoped it was Tsunade, I can't remember anything about the third.

I bit my lip, looking up at the chuunin, "I need to meet with the Hokage, please. I think it's kind of important." I informed him. He looked at me for a moment, thinking, and the sighed.

"Izumo, take watch. I'll be back shortly. You!" he pointed at me, "follow," he ordered before walking towards what I hoped was the Hokage's office.

As we walked, I checked the village out, and I pretty much molested it with my eyes. Unable to reign in my giddiness completely, I grinned excitedly at everyone and everything. Most people ignored me, but a few people met my eye and smiled back in return, a couple of them even waved at me, they were confused and unsure waves, but waves all the same, and I gladly waved back to each and every one of them. I was kind of disappointed when we reached the homage's building, and I hadn't seen any ninja other than the one showing me the way. I'd finally remembered his name was Kotetsu, and the one who was still at the gates, Izumo.

Kotetsu showed me up to the top of the tower, after speaking with a secretary for a moment to make sure "Hokage-sama" wasn't in an important meeting. I was hoping that on the way up the stairwell, I'd get a glimpse of someone familiar, one of the rookie nine, or Kakashi...mmm, Kakashi. Sadly enough, it didn't happen. I was disappointed.

I sighed when we reached the door, my heart was beating franticly, I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I'd imagined this plenty of times, but I never thought it'd actually happen! I imagined I'd be less worried with the situation and more excited about jumping everyone and completing my...list! I almost forgot! Oh darn it! I don't have it on me! I guess I'll just have to remember it later and write everything down.

Ah yes, that's exactly what I'd do, I was grinning just thinking about it.

Kotetsu knocked on the Hokage's door, and waited for an annoyed "Well, come in!" before slowly opening it, and gesturing for me to enter.

I swallowed audibly before shuffling in as quick as possible, sighing in relief that it WAS Tsunade rather than the third, not that I didn't like the 3rd, it's just, I can't remember much about him, and I felt more comfortable with it being a girl, although that didn't mean I wasn't scared sheetless of her. Heh, sheetless. I shook my mind of useless thoughts before looking up at her, she met my eyes for a moment before glancing behind me and questioning the chuunin.

"Who's this? What d'ya want?" she asked, sounding tired, my heart beat sped up excitedly.

I wasn't sure how to explain it just yet, but Kotetsu saved me a few seconds to think by saying, "Hokage-sama" and bowing before continuing, "I do not know who she is, where she is from, why she is here, or what it is that she wants. However, she informed me that she thought it best she come to see you, I wasn't sure what to do so I thought I might as well, I hope you don't mind." he finished bowing again.

I smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at me, Tsunade nodded before telling him he could leave, which he did a little reluctantly, he must've been curious about me. I chuckled inwardly; hehe, I'm interesting.

I stopped the inward chuckle when I heard Tsunade ask me to sit down.

I sat down, and bit my lip, still not sure where to start, it was intimidating to be stared down by something you believed was a fictional character, a strong fictional character too.

"Uh, you see...I'm not sure....where to start exactly...My name's Lane...and well...I'm not from anywhere in this world, as freaky as that sounds." I started, a little anxious from the fact that I was actually talking to her, rather than just reading about her, "I don't know how I got here....I was just standing at the mall, drinking my energy drink, when WHAM! BAM!" I made gestures with my hands and got a little louder, slowly getting more comfortable. "I landed right on my behind too!" I exclaimed jabbing my thumb over my back and towards my butt.

"So yeah, I just started walking and came across the...village, also I think I hurt my ankle from falling...from the sky." I bit my lip worried as to how crazy it all sounded, and wishing Freddie were here, though he probably wouldn't have been of much help. "Well, I think you should know, that in my world...your world is a book...or well a manga...and a TV show...it's called...well, Naruto..." I smiled dumbly as I said his name, and then worried at how quiet Tsunade had been through-out my entire explanation. I was probably going to be locked up or something, I myself found the situation pretty suspicious, and then something in my head clicked, and I felt really stupid for the fact that I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Oh! Right before I was sucked into this world I was actually drinking an energy drink that had a picture of Naruto on it! It was called 'Naruto Justsu Power'! Maybe that's what did this? I'm not sure how I'm gonna get home...mmm the list." My thoughts had strayed to hugging all the ninja, but I shook myself out of it and looked at her expectantly.

She had her hands clasped under chin, as she stared at me, contemplating, with a slight frown on her lips.

I sighed.

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked, deflated. I probably wouldn't get to meet anyone or complete my list now. Why did I have to ask to meet with the Hokage?! Well, I guess I should enjoy the last few moments I had with her; she would be the only one from my list that I actually got to meet.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Lane was it?" I nodded. "Yes, well as I said, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that it'd be crazy TO believe it, all of it at least, I mean, we have written knowledge here of other worlds, other dimensions aren't something new, but for me to believe that our world is written down in a book in your world! That's just preposterous!"

I looked at her, confused..."Does that mean you believe me?" I asked getting excited, she smiled at me "Well it would appear you don't have a chakra flow, and you don't have the look of some skilled taijutsu master, no offense." I smiled at her.

"None taken, but what am I going to do? I don't have any money; I don't know how to get back to my world...heh, sounds like I'm an alien or something." She looked thoughtful for a moment before frowning slightly again.

"I believe you, but I can't fully trust that you are safe to allow in the village, I'm sorry, but I have to be sure the people of Konoha safe at all cost, I will need you to show some proof that you aren't an enemy ninja, is there anything you can show me that proves you are from another world?" she asked me, I folded my lips inward and thought.

"What if I said something to prove this world is a manga in mine? Like I said something only the person whom it happened to should know? Like, um...uh...crap, hold on!" my mind blanked, wow Lane, way to fail in a time of need.

_Think. Think. Think._

*CLICK* Oh, god this better be good enough.

"Jiraiya once peeped on you in hot spring, and you beat him till he was an inch from death?" It ended up being more of a question than an answer. I looked at her with pleading eyes, I knew that wasn't much to go off for her to trust me, but that's all I could think of. My mind was completely blank right now, I always folded under pressure.

Slowly, but surely a smile traced her face, "Well, that brings back memories; it's not exactly proof that you're a safe person, but still. You seem harmless enough, it could be acting, but I'm gonna go with my gut feeling and offer you a place to stay here in Konoha. You will, however, be under almost constant watch, any false move in the time you are here and you'll have to answer to me." she grinned evilly at me for a moment and then winked. "I will offer you as much help on getting you back home as I can, though it will be hard and I cannot promise fast results, I haven't studied World Transfer Jutsu and there are few who have. It is known as one of the more difficult studies, and it doesn't offer much because none have ever managed to create one with the effects of actually transferring worlds. That reminds me, you must be careful, if word were to get out that there was a successful world transfer, you would surely become of interest to those who have tried, and sadly many would want to find use of you in evil ways." Her smile was gone, and there was an undertone in her voice as her eyes looked passed everything in the room, and if I looked close enough I could of sworn I saw images dancing across her eyes.

After a short moment she shook out of it and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I'll be sure to keep you protected for as long as you pose no intentional threat , I will assign you under watch and protection of a team of ninja, and we'll see where things take us from there, sound good?" she asked me, I smiled excitedly, "Yes, but I must ask, what ninja are you assigning me too?" I'm pretty sure my brain was giggling, as I smiled at her, looking like an idiot no doubt.

She smiled an amused smile at me before answering, "I was just about to get to that, but it seem it seems I won't have to, they're about to come in for a mission report." she answered, "Oh, and you'll have to remember to tell me more about this book, manga or whatever, what was it called again?" There was a suspicious glint in her eye as she asked this, but I ignored it because of how happy I was.

"Oh, It's called Naruto!" I sigh happily.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throats from behind me, I froze.

In the time it took for me to blink just once, there was a blond blue eyed, smiling boy right in my face, not even an inch away.

(END OF CHAPTER ONE)

Another Authors note: Review...if you want? I don't care. I mean, it'd be cool. But I'm not gonna force and/or bribe you. And yes, I know I can't write. It's a disease and the thing that stops me from reaching my dream of actually being able to. sigh. If something is confusing, tell me. Oh, and tell me if my page breaking thingy works or if it's uneven and stuff. I didn't know how to do it. I'll update with chapter two when I finish chapter three. :D


	2. Introductions, Ramen, and Chopsticks

Chapter Two: Introductions, Ramen, and Chopsticks

"What's called Naruto!" he asked loudly, eyes wide as he stared at me curious, and dangerously close to me. Dangerous for him, not me.

"Wha-" all the air in my lungs magically disappeared as I tried to figure out how my body would react, because I was pretty sure my brain had just shut down and was no longer with me. Stupid brain.

That's when I noticed he wasn't the only ninja to have entered the room.

The one who had made the noise to announce their presence was Kakashi, and standing beside him were Sakura and Sai.

Suddenly I remembered my list, and my body decided it was time to cross the first number in the hug section off, Naruto.

Pushing back all thoughts of how it would be taken, I jumped up and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and squeezed with all my might.

"I know this looks really weird! Forgive me for that, but it's on my list of things to do while I'm here! You're awesome!" I explained, giddy from the fact that I was actually touching my favorite orange clad ninja.

I unconsciously noticed how he smelled like outside and sweat. I hadn't noticed it on purpose, really. I'm not THAT weird.

At first he was taken by surprise, and just stood there with his hands up in the air, completely confused. But then he relaxed.

"Well...okay! I must agree with you! I am awesome!" was all he replied, before reaching around and placing his own arms around me for a minute. I sighed happily for a moment, before reluctantly loosening my hold on him, and slipping back down into my chair, staring at my shoes, kind of embarrassed, but more so happy about the fact that I'd actually done it.

Remember kids, a confident person makes for a happy person, or more like, a person who acts without thinking, does more than one who over thinks everything end ends up doing nothing.

"Well, now that that's over and done with," Tsunade started, and I could hear the smirk in her voice, "This is Lane, she's your next mission. You'll be responsible for her as long as I feel necessary," her voice getting more serious as she continued. "Kakashi, I believe you've heard of the World Transfer Jutsu?" she asked. When she said his name I looked up and noticed that he, Sakura and Sai had gotten closer since the first time I'd noticed them, and that Naruto was still standing right in front of me. I giggled inwardly as I looked at his butt, why was I looking at his butt you ask? Simple, another thing to cross off my list.

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned to see the white haired Jounin raising his eyebrow at me. I just smiled, so he wouldn't know how embarrassed I was. Inside, I was cringing, and asking god why I had that on my list in the first place, and then remembering Tara had put it there one day and to be sure I didn't erase it, she'd wrote it in permanent marker.

Kakashi turned and nodded at her slightly, before glancing back at me curiously with his uncovered eye. I resisted the urge to blush, he'd probably think me even more of a creep than he already did, and just looked over Tsunade. "Well, Lane here is apparently a successful outcome of that jutsu, or something like it." She paused, looking at a confused Naruto, an emotionless Sai, an expectant Sakura, and then at me, a girl trying to smother a freak out that could only be smothered for so long "Oh, well before we continue, why don't you three show Lane around, introduce yourselves and what not, and when me and Kakashi are done speaking, he'll come and let you guys know all the details." she offered innocently.

I didn't know why she didn't want us around while she explained the situation to Kakashi, but I guess it didn't really matter to me now that I was at least free to walk around, and if Naruto was gonna be there, well that was all the better.

_Or not_, I thought, it could actually make things worse. I mean, I've dreamed about this plenty of times, meeting these people, but I never really thought it would happen. Not that I was fully convinced it was real, I wasn't sure how to go about things, hyper and obsessed like I do with my family and Tara, or quiet and held-back like when I was with anyone else. That's when I realized, why waste this once in a lifetime opportunity by acting like my shy and timid self, who was I, Hinata?

Even if this was a dream, there was no way I was passing up the chance to interact with the epically awesome ninja, I would go on as if it were real, and do as I pleased, well, under a few guidelines and rules.

I'd have to re-write my list, because I'd given Tara my bag before I drank the energy drink. It'd be a little troublesome but pretty easy to remember most of them, and when I had it written down, I'd accomplish each "to do" on it, and then cross it off. I wouldn't be any different then how I acted in the real world, other than the fact that I'd hopefully befriend more than one person here, and none of them were my siblings.

"But why can't we ju-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"No buts...now get!" she ordered glaring, and get we did, but not before I looked at Tsunade questioningly for a moment. I wasn't a hundred percent sure of the situation myself, so I guess it was kind of irking to be sent out when it was easier to get it all done in one go, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that when she was glaring so angrily; she was the Hokage after all. Naruto, however, seemed to have no problem being the one to do it. "Oi, Grandma! Wouldn't it be simpler to have us all here the first time it's explained?" he asked, his face inches from hers because he had jumped up on her desk, and was crouching in front of her. Well, he never was one for personal space.

It was at that moment that I realized the world around me wasn't in cartoon coloring, it was real with only a hint of animation, because at that moment, I saw a very realistic vein-throb in Tsunade's forehead; it was actually kind of creepy.

"Naruto, so help me god, if you don-" I, for some reason, decided to save the moment by randomly stating, "Hm, I'm hungry...wonder if there are any good Ramen shops around..." In one blink he was standing right in front of me with a huge grin, again with internal giggling.

"Ichiraku Ramen! It's run by a man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame! It is the most amazing Ramen bar EVER! Let's go!" he yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. My emotions were between shock and happiness, which I'm sure was clear on my face, as I looked at the other ninja who were only offering to raise their eyebrows, before Sakura shook her head, and Sai and her started following us out of the room. At the moment, I couldn't even feel my sprained ankle

I was quiet as we reached the outside of the Hokage building, Naruto having let go of me as we went out of the door, and stopped to catch his breath. My ankle had started hurting again, but I didn't feel the need to mention it yet, I could take it for now.

I finally one-hundred percent decided this wasn't some sort of dream; it was too realistic, I could feel, I could smell, and I was having a homesick feeling, something I normally wouldn't get in a dream. I was worried, about Freddie and Tara, and what they were doing, how they would react to me disappearing so suddenly. I missed them.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a smiling Sakura holding her hand out to me.

"So, my name's Sakura, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her in return, thinking how weird it was to see a real version of her, her hair wasn't anything like I imagined. Usually with the amount of bleach one would have to use to get that light of a pink of hair to show up, would fry their hair, but hers looked perfectly soft and silky. I was kind of jealous. I'd never dyed my hair, because it was the same exact red of my moms, but it wasn't anywhere near as smooth looking as Sakura's

"Ah, hello!" I said excitedly taking her hand in mine and shaking it slightly. Sai stepped forward and nodded his head at me, smiling lightly.

"I'm Sai." I wasn't sure if his smile was forced or not, because I didn't know exactly where in the time-line I was, but I smiled back at him, a bigger one, "Nice to meet you." he nodded again, and Sakura tipped her head towards Naruto.

"And that's Naruto, though it seems you've already heard of him." the moment she finished saying this, he was in front of me, for the third time.

"Ramen?" he asked, his huge cerulean eyes boring into mine.

I blinked, smiling before my eyes darted away. I hated direct eye contact, if I noticed the fact that I was looking into someone's eyes, I looked away. I just couldn't do it. I tried though, so I would have to do it now. I slowly let them drag back to him, deciding if I let my obsession with this world take me over, I wouldn't have as much of a problem.

"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" I said, realizing I was telling the truth by the loud gurgling in my stomach.

"Hehe," he laughed excitedly, before starting off in the direction I assumed Ichiraku was in, and I couldn't help but wish he'd grabbed my arm again, to drag me along with him.

I limped slowly as I followed him, "So," Sakura started as we walked, "Anything you can tell us before Kakashi's back?" she asked leaning her ear towards me, I smiled at her, "Well, since they didn't tell me not too, why not?" I laughed, and looked at her.

"I mean, I don't really know much, but I'll tell you what I do." I started, clearing my throat. "First off, as Tsunade said, I'm not from this world, and I don't know how I got here." I looked at her to see her reaction, she nodded for me to continue. "She said it was the world transfer jutsu, whatever that is, and she said it was a jutsu that not many people study due to the fact that it's so hard no one has ever accomplished it, though trust me, I didn't do it." I took in another breath and noticed we had arrived at Ichiraku's, "Ah, let's sit and I'll try to remember more to tell you." I smiled at her, and only just noticed that Sai and Naruto had also been listening intently, as the blond nodded, and the pale one had been staring at me.

It wasn't even a second after he sat down, that Naruto yelled out "Miso Ramen! Extra pork!" I smiled and took a seat next to him before excitedly calling out, "Same here!" Sai and Sakura ordered their food while I took to staring at Naruto the way Tara did at Freddie and the way Freddie did at Amanda. I needed to get used to his face, because if all I ever did was drool over him in a very Freddie-like manner, then I'd never get a real relationship with him, be it a friendship or a romance. Hehe...romance. I've never dated anyone before, why am I even thinking in that direction?

"So Lane, is there anything else you could tell us about your situation?" Sakura asked smiling pleasantly, I could see it in her eyes though, her patience was waning, she wanted to know everything and she wanted to know it as soon as possible. I turned from Naruto and nodded.

"Well, what was the last thing I said?" I asked her, thinking hard, but coming up with nothing.

She bit her lip and contorted her face into one of thought, "You were saying how it wasn't you who did the jutsu that brought you here, I think..." she answered as she and the two boys looked at me expectantly, I nodded and took to thinking again.

"Oh! Well you see there isn't anything that interesting, my world sucks. No ninjas." I sighed heavily.

"But...there is one thing that might give you some kicks...hold on; I want it to be dramatic!" I cleared my throat and raised my hands in front of me to make random gestures before speaking in a deep commercial voice, "In a world where ninja live only in movies and books...where sad girls named Lane need entertainment, there is something called 'Manga!' one of the most famous ones, known mostly for its extreme and over the top power of exciting and calming Lane at the same time, is called Naruto!" I smiled proudly.

I looked to see all three of them looking at me with different expressions, if you count expressionless as an expression that is, the other two were of confusion and worry.

"Well, that was kind of lame, but oh well." I decided, "Anyway, what I was trying to say with the weird outburst was, in my worl-" I was cut off by the two things, the thump of our ramen being placed in front of us, and by the arrival of a certain gorgeous Jounin.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting, but I think we should save this conversation for somewhere more private, wouldn't you say Lane?" he said, smiling under his mask. You really don't know how much will power I had to use, so as not to look like a blushing, drooling, mumbling idiot in front of him. I was probably going to get a tumor with everything I was holding in.

"Uh...yeah...I suppose..." I replied stupidly.

My stomach growled, and I realized, as I stared down at the source of the noise, I probably shouldn't be hungry, due to the fact that I had eaten, no over eaten, at what-a-taco not long ago, but I assumed the world transfer jutsu-whatcha-ma-call-it had something to do with it.

"Well, I'm hungry." I announced for no reason and turned to the ramen that had been placed before me. That's when I noticed I would have a problem. Chopsticks.

They were one of my many handicaps. I mean, I'd tried to learn how to use them countless times but for some reason they just didn't work well with my hands. I bit my lip and looked at Naruto as he shoveled ramen down his throat faster than anything I'd ever seen in my entire life. I sighed dejectedly before looking at Kakashi, internal giggle, and scratching my head nervously.

"..." I didn't know how to ask for a fork without looking stupid, I mean it wasn't a stupid question, but I had feeling if I asked it...it would come out like "hm, you wouldn't happen to have any forks on you huh, stud muffin?" It was quiet for a moment, and then, only after hearing the laughter that erupted from Naruto and Sakura, did I notice I had said it out-loud.

The only thing that kept me from being embarrassed and blushing redder than Hinata was the fact that Naruto had put his hand on my shoulder as he started laughing. It was warm. I didn't know it was possible, but I think I just mentally drooled. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"I so didn't mean to say that out-loud, so let's ignore it for a moment and let me ask again in a more normal manner, I need a fork, does anyone have one?" I couldn't make the smile leave my face.

"Fork?" Naruto asked, wiping laughing induced tears from his eyes, "What's that?" I froze...

"Please tell me he doesn't know what a fork is because all he eats is ramen?" I asked Kakashi with begging eyes.

He just looked at me for a moment, "Uh...if I tell you yes, will you stop staring at me like that?" I laughed lightly but it ended up being a groan, No forks? Why the freak are there no forks? They use forks in Japan! I know it! Oh, but Lane...this isn't Japan...darn it...why am I talking to myself in my thoughts? I should probably stop.

"Ah well, I'll figure something out." I decided turning back to my ramen and picking up only one chopstick. I held it in the

air and thought for a moment. What would be easier, using one chopstick and trying to get noodles to hang on it...or just sipping from the bowl. As I was thinking Kakashi had sat down and was having a discussion with Sakura about their last mission, but I was too far inside my head to listen. I sighed loudly deciding to put the chopstick down and drink from the bowl when a pair of chopsticks holding a mouthful of noodles was in front of my face. My eyes got a little a big with surprise, "It looked like you were having trouble, and who am I to let a pretty girl starve with no ramen?" Naruto explained. I smiled and blushed in response before looking at the chopsticks thinking if I was going to actually let him feed me, it was kind of embarrassing.

That was when my stomach growled and my hunger decided that yes, I was going to let him feed me. I opened my mouth a little bit and slowly went forward, but Naruto being Naruto wasn't much for waiting and just pushed them into my mouth, causing me to slurp the noodles down faster than I would have normally. I was about to complain when the taste the ramen had left on my taste-buds finally caught up to my mind. It was magic. It was life. It was the best freaking ramen that had ever been created, and it had been fed to me by none other than Uzumaki Naruto, now why hadn't this been on my list? Then, for the second time that day, I notice I had once again said my thoughts out-loud without realizing, thankfully this time it wasn't something embarrassing.

"Why hadn't what been on your list?" Naruto asked confused, I smiled again, blush still present. He picked up some noodles from my bowl, for his was now empty, and brought to his mouth, probably forgetting that he was feeding me. Or so I thought, because right after that he quickly picked up some more and put it in my face, waiting for me to take a bite, and answer his question. I, not wanting a repeat of him shoving it in my mouth, quickly took the bite and swallowed, taking a moment to savor the amazing spices and all together yummy factor.

"Ah, nothing..." I replied dumbly, he nodded and took another bite of my ramen, I realized then, that the reason he was feeding me was probably just because he wanted more ramen to eat. I wasn't mad or sad though, because it was Naruto, and he wasn't doing it to be mean or selfish, he just loved ramen. "You mentioned something about a list in Tsunade's office, and how hugging Naruto was on it, what's that about?" Sakura asked, making me realize that her and Kakashi had finished talking and were watching Naruto feed me. The thing was, I wasn't even embarrassed, it was way to awesome. "Oh, well...it would probably make more sense if we wait till after you all know...everything...yeah, but pretty much it's like a to do list, things that I...want to do while...I'm here." I answered awkwardly. Naruto nodded, taking another bite of my ramen before bringing some up for me. I smiled before taking it, "Okay, but I'm kind of looking forward to finding out more about it, and how hugging Naruto was part of it...not that I'm against it being on there...I'm just wondering why it IS on there." She explained, I nodded as Naruto fed me another bite.

As he took a bite for himself, I looked at Kakashi, and found that he was looking at me too, so I smiled, "Do I creep you out?" I asked him seriously. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Uh, no?" he answered, making it sound like a question. I laughed, "Oh come on, I can't really be that creepy...I know you've met weirder people...or ninja...possibly."

He looked to be thinking it over before he nodded, "Well I suppose you're not that creepy. I mean compared to Gai...well let's just say you probably fit in better here than he does." I laughed and turned back to Naruto as he shoved more ramen in my face before shoving another bite into his own mouth.

I smiled as he looked down at the bowl in horror as he noticed there was only enough ramen left for one more bite, his eyes grew big as he picked up the noodles and starred at them some more, as if it being the last bite was a life or death matter. I laughed before reaching out and grabbing his wrist before shoving the chopsticks to his already gaping mouth. I pulled his hand away from his mouth which left the noodles hanging sloppily out of his mouth. He turned and looked at me with big happy eyes before slurping them up, "You're amazing." he decided with big shinning eyes.

I laughed again before noticing I was still holding his wrist. I left it there as I turned to see if everyone else was done eating yet only to find them all staring at me oddly. I cocked my brow, "Everyone done eating?" I asked in a polite tone. They nodded in response, still looking at me before Kakashi shook his head, "Well, let's find somewhere you can further explain your situation, Lane." he announced standing up, I sweat-dropped realizing I didn't have the right kind of money to pay, I pulled out my change from the book store and frown at the dollars and coins.

I heard Kakashi clear his throat, "Well, seeing as how Naruto pretty much ate half of the ramen, I'll cover it for you, since I'm his superior and teacher and all." I looked up at him as he lay a couple of bills on the counter and gave him my biggest, most grateful smile I could muster, "You're amazing." I repeated what Naruto had said and copied his big shinning eyes as best as I could before turning and grinning at him. He chuckled and used the hand I didn't have a hold on to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that..." I watched as Sakura flashed around me and bonked him on the head, causing him to pull his wrist out of my hold "You ate most of her food and all you do is say sorry? Have you no manners? Can't you be charming for once?" I smiled and shook my head, "It's okay! It was payment for him having to feed me anyway!" Sakura pursed her lips for a moment and then sighed, "I guess, but you better watch out, if you let him eat your ramen once he thinks he can do it whenever. I speak from past experiences" she said frowning down at her blond friend as he pouted and cradled the bump on his head, she sighed before smiling fondly at him and ruffling his hair.

I looked up and saw Kakashi grinning at the two and Sai looking at them longingly, he caught me staring at him and smiled a small smile, I crossed my eyes causing him raise his eyebrow and smile a confused smile instead. I noticed that Kakashi had seen the small exchange as he cleared his throat again, "Well let's get going. I was thinking we could go to the training grounds to talk, that okay with everyone else?" he asked not waiting for anyone to reply as he started walking away, "Be there in five." he called over his shoulder.

I yawned and stretched out my arms before stepping of my seat and wincing from the pain in my ankle. Sakura put her hand on my shoulder, "I noticed you were limping earlier,what happened? is there anything I can do to help?" she asked looking concerned. I sighed, "I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain, it must have happened when I fell down earlier." I informed her. She nodded her pink head before speaking, "I can heal it. It will take the pain away, but you'll still have to be careful." she waited for me to nod before bending down and placing her hand on my ankle, light green chakra flowing from her hands as the pain slowly faded.

When she stood up she smiled at me pleasantly, "There, how does it feel now?" she asked. I grinned at her happily, "Great, thank you." I replied happily. I tested out my ankle by taking a few steps and smiled when there wasn't even a hint of pain, "Really really thank you. I thought I'd have to walk around all day with that." I told her stretching again.

She nodded, still smiling, "Well, we ought to start making our way to the training grounds. I mean, Kakashi probably wont be there for probably an hour, even though he said for us to be there in five, but he likes to make us wait. Anyway, I know Naruto wants to do a little sparring and maybe Kiba or somebody will be there to train with him, and me and you can get to know each other a little bit more, I think we'll become good friends" she offered, smiling bright and friendly.

An old memory tried to press it's way into my thoughts as she stood there smiling at me, something similar to this having happened before, the same memory that came crashing into me whenever I was in a situation like this. I nodded and smiled a fake smile, trying to remind myself that she was a character from a manga I loved and was obsessed with. She gave me one more smile before turning to pay for her food. It was then that I noticed I had the attention of the two boys on me, they were both looking at me, confused and curious.

I bit my lip for a second and wondered why, I didn't have to wonder long because Sai voiced it aloud and from the way Naruto leaned in closer to hear, I had a feeling he was wondering the same thing, "Why was your smile fake?" I cocked my head to side, pretending to be confused before asking, "huh?" Naruto pursed his lips, and Sai looked to be about to say something else, but was interrupted by Sakura walking back over smiling, "Well, let's go. I'm hope Kakashi isn't too late, I really do want to have everything explained. I hate being so confused." I smiled at her, trying to lighten my mood.

The whole way there I was worried my problems from the real world were going to be problems here. I didn't want them to be. I already considered these people friends. It was just, part of my brain didn't understand that. I knew these people. I was already attached.

I was trying to convince myself to lift my spirits back towards my excited mode when I was slammed into by something green.

Something green, fast and...youthful?

(End of Chapter Two)

A/N: I forgot mention before, chapter one and two are beta'd by Homicidal Whispers! Also, these two chapters were written near the end of last year, and maybe some of January.  
Chapter three isn't finished just yet, but will be soon, hopefully.

I hope to get less sucky soon! XD


End file.
